


Flake

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut of Galbadia [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crumbliest, flakiest milk chocolate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flake

The first thing Irvine heard when he opened the door to the room he shared with Squall and Rinoa, was Selphie. Giggling.

"Is that Selphie?" asked Squall.

"She said she might be over this weekend," said Irvine, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Hey, Seffie?"

"Cowboy!" A small bundle of yellow enthusiasm rushed across the room to barrel into Irvine, forcing him back into Squall's arms with an _oof_.

"Oh, baby!" Irvine laughed, picked Selphie up, light as a feather, and kissed her soundly. "Damn, but it's good to see you." Squall slipped quietly past the two of them and went to put his gunblade away.

"Mmm, me too."

"What were you laughin' at, sweetheart?" Irvine set her gently back down on the floor, drinking in the sight of her. It was going to be a good weekend, he could feel it in his bones.

"Oh, something Laguna sent over." Selphie skipped over to the bed, upon which lay an open cardboard box. "Something Odine picked up, or made, or something."

"Odine?" Irvine approached the box suspiciously. Anything to do with the mad scientist of Esthar was usually best avoided.

"It's just chocolate," said Selphie. "But look."

She pulled out an item from the box: about four inches long, cigar shaped, wrapped in crinkly yellow paper with the word 'flake' printed along its length.

Irvine quirked an eyebrow. "Flake?"

Selphie winked at him. "Watch," she said.

She settled herself cross-legged on the bed, and slowly peeled open the wrapper.

Irvine watched, bemused at first as to what could be so amusing about... chocolate... except... now he thought about it... it was... a sort of... interesting... shape.

Selphie slipped the end of the Flake into her mouth, slowly, very, very slowly. Her cheeks sucked in just a little, and her eyes slid shut as the chocolate melted onto her tongue.

"Squall," squeaked Irvine. "C'm'ere a sec?"

Squall padded through from the bathroom, naked apart from a hastily-grabbed towel. "What?"

Irvine nodded at Selphie, who was still in Flake-rapture. "Has my mind fixed permanently in pervert mode, or is that as sexy as I think it is?"

Squall frowned, confused at first, until he properly registered the sight before him.

Selphie swallowed the last of the flake, and licked her lips.

"It tastes good, too," she murmured.

"I'll pin her down, you strip her," Irvine suggested.

"Sounds fair," said Squall.

Selphie squealed with delight; she really didn't need to be pinned anywhere, Irvine's kiss was all it took to render her helpless. She wriggled helpfully as Squall removed the little sundress and panties which were all she was wearing.

Irvine moved his kisses to her breasts, lovingly lashing her nipples with his tongue, each in turn, his hair escaping its ponytail to tickle her sensitive skin.

He sensed Squall moving away, off the bed, and quickly snatched the nearest bit of him, which happened to be his wrist.

"Where are you off to?"

"Just... thought maybe you guys would like to be alone, and-"

"Shut up and pass the chocolate, you silly bastard."

"Mmm... Squall..." murmured Selphie. "Squall... Irvy... chocolate... heaven..."

Squall relaxed a little, and Irvine let him go. He scooted down the bed to fulfill his errand, while Irvine turned his attention back to Selphie. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, sweet and chocolatey. It was like kissing a Galbadian truffle.

"Clothes," Selphie murmured, plucking ineffectually at Irvine's shirt buttons. "Squall?"

"Right here." Squall shuffled back up the bed, spilling a handful of Flakes onto the comforter.

"Get him naked," said Selphie.

Squall enthusiastically set about his new task, quickly peeling the clothes from Irvine's body as Irvine stroked and kissed Selphie's golden skin, making her arch and writhe under his touch.

"Chocolate," said Irvine, when the last scrap of clothing had been cast to the floor. He sat back on his heels, and shook the hair out of his eyes; it fell like a river down his back, tickling the dip of his spine. Squall dropped a Flake in his palm.

"You want this?" Irvine said to Selphie, taking one end of the wrapper between thumb and forefinger, and dangling it temptingly in front of her.

"Yes," said Selphie, licking her lips. "Oh, please, yes."

Irvine took the other end between his teeth, pulling to untwist the wrapper. "You sure?"

Selphie nodded. "Please, Irvy?"

"Alright then." Irvine unwrapped the chocolate. "The question is, Squall, exactly _where_ does she want it?"

A slow smile crept across Squall's face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Irvine. He turned back to Selphie. "Okay, honey. No biting, alright? Let's see how long we can make it last."

Squall watched as Irvine fed the Flake slowly into Selphie's mouth, leaving it there for only an instant before he pulled it out again, just a little way.

Selphie's eyes flickered shut; her face soft, crooning with pleasure as Irvine gently moved the sticky chocolate back and forth. Just when it had started to melt in his fingers, he pulled it out and gently rubbed the soft tip over her nipples.

"Want a taste, man?"

Squall didn't hesitate, but dipped his head to lick the chocolate off, his soft pink tongue lapping her breasts clean as fast as Irvine painted them with chocolate melt. By the time it was all gone, Irvine was kneeling between Selphie's legs, a second Flake already unwrapped and dangling from his fingers.

"That didn't last too long, did it?" he mused. "Let's try again."

He trailed the new Flake down the inside of one soft thigh, watching Selphie's face as he tickled the soft skin, while Squall stroked her belly in little circles, watching Irvine.

Irvine reached the top of Selphie's leg, and paused. Waited until she told him, with a gentle rock of her hips, what she wanted.

Then he took the Flake away, and raised it to his own lips.

"This what you're after, babe?" he said, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Selphie made an incoherent little moaning sound in the back of her throat.

Irvine sucked and nibbled sensuously on the end. It crumbled on his tongue, little flakes of chocolate scattering down his chin; Squall scrambled over Selphie to reach him, kissing his jaw and licking up crumbs, kissing him as if he'd been starved of it, fingers in his hair, tongue in his mouth now, hungry and passionate, Selphie and the chocolate forgotten. Squall's erection rubbed against Irvine; strong arms wrapped around him and it was only the soft tickle against his balls that reminded him they weren't alone. Squall simply didn't have that many hands.

Not that Selphie was using her hands.

Irvine snatched the third Flake from her, and tickled her back onto the bed.

Once again he knelt between her thighs and teased her, brushing the chocolate stick lightly between the lips of her cunt, not quite touching her clitoris. Circling, dipping, brushing too gently over her most sensitive spots.

He parted her legs a little wider, making sure that Squall could see as he pushed it inside of her.

"Oh gods," Squall murmured, tongue darting out to lick his lips. His cheeks were flushed pink, hair rumpled, falling in his eyes. His fingertips trailed softly, almost absentmindedly, over Selphie's breasts. "Oh gods..."

Irvine gave her a couple of strokes, delighting in the remote friction as her strong muscles hugged at the welcome invader. His cock, which had been hard since he first walked in the room, twitched almost painfully at the memory of what it felt like to be inside her, and he ached to fuck her properly. But not yet. He pulled the Flake out of her, wet and starting to melt, switched it around and dipped the virgin end into her moist opening, brushing her clit this time, but still more teasing than satisfying.

"Taste," said Squall, so softly he could barely be heard.

Irvine gently pulled out the chocolate, licked the end. "Mmm."

Squall shuffled closer, and they took an end each, licking and nibbling towards each other. Selphie watched, entranced, as they reveled in her flavours, her juices blending with sweet, flaky chocolate, heads moving closer and closer, noses brushing, until they melted together, lips and tongues and chocolate, and Squall reached out and pulled her to them, so she could gather up the crumbs, her lips soft, tickling Irvine's nipples, warm against his throat. Irvine was too far gone to plan anything now, happy to go with whatever Selphie and Squall wanted to do to him. He was dimly aware of soft voices whispering to each other; far more aware of strong arms pressing him gently back onto the bed. Of a small, hot hand squeezing his dick, a pillow slipped under his head to raise him a little. Then there was wet heat sliding onto his aching erection, and sleek thighs straddling his chest. Fingers sliding through his hair to cradle his skull, raising his head until his lips brushed against the velvety head of the most beautiful cock he'd ever kissed, moist at the tip, as hard and thick as his own was, buried deep inside Selphie's glorious body.

He surrendered to cock and cunt and fucking, thoughts fading to feeling and hedonistic bliss. He heard Selphie murmur "oh, yeah, Squall, that's right, touch me, there...."; he was aware of Squall's grunts of pleasure, the slap of flesh on flesh. Too soon, Selphie clenched around him and he knew he couldn't last; then Squall's cock lurched in his mouth and spat the first stream of come down his throat, and for a minute he wasn't sure who was coming where or in who, or even exactly who he was. For a split second it was a glorious jumble of feeling and being felt, and then the white, and the almost painful throb of his balls as he came.

He grunted as two exhausted bodies collapsed on top of him.

Sometime later, he awoke to hear the door swooshing open. Somehow, they'd managed to crawl under the covers: Selphe was curled up in the crook of Squall's arm, head tucked under his chin. Squall's eyes were open; he smiled at Irvine, in that hypnotic, magnetic way that meant Irivne had no choice but to smile back.

"Hey guys!"

They tore their eyes away from each other, and towards Rinoa, who was picking her way towards them through the jumble of clothing on the floor.

Irvine's cock gave a little twitch against his thigh. After all, they were all sticky and in need of a wash, and he knew that Squall's shower would fit four...

"Hey, Rin," he said, pointing to the box that lay, abandoned, by the foot of the bed. "From Laguna."

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, delighted. She investigated the contents. "Chocolate! Oh, he's such a nice man, don't you think?"

Irvine glanced at Squall, and smiled.

Laguna really did send the best presents.


End file.
